sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaddu XII
Idaddu XII (b. 1709 BC) was the 90th King of Elam and 44th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1669-1650 BC. He was born as Prince Idaddu Atamrum, the son of Prince Atamrum Niusha Ešpum, and was a Great Great Grandson of Emperor Idaddu XI, through an initially illegitimate and posthumously legitimised son. After the death of Emperor Kidin-Hutran VI the Magupati of the Temple of the First Emperor Shilatini Hutran-Atta (I) staged a quiet coup, proclaiming Idaddu as Emperor instead of Kidin-Hutran's son Chedorlaomer. Immediately he had the previous Emperor's son and grandson arrested and ordered their execution. However they were liberated by Chief Minister Sha-Suen Mashti-Atta and managed to escape to Admah to the court of Yasarti-el Kidinu II. Idaddu at first did not have any proof of Sha-Suen Mashti-Atta's involvement in the escape, but he managed to have enough evidence found to put Sha-Suen Mashti-Atta on trial in 1664 BC. After the trial, the Chief Minister was executed and his place taken up by Mekubi Hutran-Atta, who was tasked by Idaddu to persuade the King of Admah to give up the Princes for execution. However, he was not successfull and was eventually replaced as Chief Minister by Sulili Humban-Atta. In 1666 BC Idaddu conquered and liberated the Kingdom of Hahhum from the control of the Hittites. In 1664 he liberated Huwassa. However, despite his original promises of making the two Kingdoms into member nations, they continued to be governed as occupied territory during his rule. In 1661 he conquered the city of Hamizanum, and refused to give it back to the King of Hahhum, who held it before the Hittites took control of it 1670 BC. The same went for the city of Hattum which he conquered in 1660, which had been property of Huwassa until 1670 BC. In 1659 he further took Tegarama, which had belonged to Hahhum and in 1658 he took Burallum which belonged to Huwassa. In 1657 he attempted and failed to seize the city of Tapaggaš. He managed to take it in 1656. In 1655 he ordered his chief Minister Sulili Humban-Atta to send assasins to Admah to try and kill it's new King Ammu-rapi Kidinu I and if possible, the descendants of Kidin-Hutran VI as well. However his plan failed and the assasin was captured and revealed to the King of Admah. Enraged Idaddu had Sulili Humban-Atta beheaded and his body hung up on the walls of Susa. Ammu-rapi Kidinu I of Admah managed to ally himself with his relatives Sunkuršip I, Ensi of Bashan and Witteh Idaddu-napir King of Ampi, and the Latetian King of Kiprat Intiti III, beginnng a civil war against Idaddu. Idaddu managed to keep control over most of Elam and the Empire, excluding the region around Kiprat, however the territories of Huwassa nad Hahhum fell to Prince Chedorlaomer, son of Kidin-Hurran VI in 1654 BC. He, as "Regent of Elam" proclaimed the two as Full Member nations. Idaddu XII declared the act null and void and gave orders for the Kings of Huwassa and Hahhum to be executed. This resulted in an open revolt by yet another Epartid King, Amini-Napir Buzua of Emar. The Kings of the various Elamite Kingships and important Nobles in Elam decided that going to war against so many people of Imperial blood would be dangerous for the perception and the stability of the Imperial Dynasty and so the Ancestral Noble Houses openly revolted against Idaddu. Enpi-Luhhan IX, Epartid Ensi of Anshan became the head of the revolution in Elam, while the King of Admah attacked the dominions loyal to Idaddu from beyond the boarder. The other Imperial member nations refused to come to Idaddu's aid and more or less recognised Prince Chedorlaomer as "Regent of Elam". Idaddu managed to retain control of the area of most of the later Susa Province, however by 1651 he held little beyond Susa itself. He finally capitulated in 1650 BC. Prince Chedorlaomer entered Susa triumphantly and formally accepted Idaddu's abdication, putting him under house arrest outside of Susa. Thereafter he had himself proclaimed as Emperor Chedorlaomer XVII. Former Emperor Idaddu died at Bupil in 1637 BC.